sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Satisfaction (Pokemonboy3000)
This is an upcoming episode of the Pokemonboy fanon it should air Friday May 26th. Appearances Steven Connie (Dream) Lars (Dream) Sadie (Dream) Dogcopter (Dream) Garnet Amethyst Pearl Ruby Sapphire Yellow Calcite Cuprite Spinel Ammolite (Golden) Onicolo (Livi) Story (This episode begins with Steven finding himself at an elaborate tea party with Connie, Lars, Sadie, the whale, and Dogcopter.) “Yes I would love another piece of cake Dogcopter.” Steven accepted a large piece of chocolate cake from the dog. “Wait a second...this is chocolate cake dogs! Can’t eat chocolate!” As he said this dog copter took off and zoomed away. “Oh no you don’t you are gonna explain yourself this instant!!” Steven’s feet turned into jets and he flew off after the dog. They took off into space and eventually the light and happy world they were in faded into a dark and dreary background. Steven lost Dogcopter and was hopelessly lost himself. “Uh Oh, where did I end up now?” he heard a voice in the distance and flew over towards the voice slowly. As he approached he saw...no it couldn’t be...he saw Cat’s Eye sitting in a field talking with Spinel. “I’m Trying Kitty… I just miss you so much… all the others want me to do is forget about you...But I don’t want to forget...but remembering is so hard.” Spinel was crying. Cat’s Eye gave a sympathetic look at Spinel. “I know its just so frustrating! All of them want to pretend like they understand. BUT THEY DON’T!! No one knew you like I did...they all say they miss you too, but it’s not the same! We were together for so long...you were the only one who understood me you are the only one who understands me...you completed me and I’m lost without you...I’ll never none of the others get it. I thought at least Garnet would understand…” Spinel looked down in the forest as Cat’s eye continued to look on sympathetically. “I just wish the others would listen to me...They all want me to just get better… Steven felt really bad and really uncomfortable. It’s true they all wanted Spinel to recover, but they didn’t want her to forget Cat’s eye...if only she knew that. He got an idea and began to fade out as he woke up. Steven jerked awake. “I have an idea!” --- The scene changed and Steven is shown in the center of the house directing gems as they run back and forth, while also on his phone. “Onicolo! Ammolite! How’s it going!?” He called as Onicolo was carrying furniture out of the house. Ammolite was holding the door for her. “It’s going well, I think we'll have everything ready in time tho!” Ammolite assured Steven. Yellow Calcite flew into the house after the other two exitted. Steven was excited to see her. “Calcite! Perfect How is everything going?” “Well Vidalia said it was very short notice, but with Ame’s help she should be done in time.” She gave a thumbs up to Steven. “Perfect then I’m leaving you in charge of decorations! I need to make sure the others are completing their jobs!” Steven ran towards the temple door which opened revealing his mother's room. “I need a way up to the heart!” He said and the sliding pillar appeared, he jumped up and floated to the top. Upon reaching the crystal heart he came across Pearl and Cuprite. “How goes it here?” “Well Steven, you know we can temporarily manipulate the metaphysical properties of the temple...but creating a new permanent fixture is going to take time.” Pearl said as her gem glowed and she sat in a meditative stance. “I finished my job already, I’m sure she is gonna love it! I’m helping Pearl-sama with this now.” Cuprite updated Steven. “Alright let me just check with the last two and we're golden!” He slid back down the main artery until reaching his room again and exiting the temple. Steven saw Garnet as he entered the house, and crossed his arms. “Now I told you, if this is gonna work there has to be no fusion, especially from you two. Garnet sighed and split into Ruby and Sapphire. “Perfect! Now Sapphire do you know where our special gem is right now? I want to make sure she doesn’t show up before we're ready.” Steven looked around at the progress that was being made, Now that Ammolite and Onicolo joined Calcite on decorations those should be done soon. “Hmmm, You will find her if you warp to Tiger’s falls.” Sapphire said matter of factly while fixing her dress. “Thanks Sapphire!! You hold down the fort and make sure everyone is ready when we get back! I don’t know how long I’ll be but well…” Steven raised his eyebrows and Sapphire chuckled. “Yeah we’ll be ready when you are.” Ruby gave a thumbs up before Steven stepped on the warp pad and warped away. --- Steven appeared at the base of the waterfall he saw Spinel meditating under the water like Tiger eye often did, however she wasn’t nearly as high up as Tiger eye was accustomed. Most likely Spinel’s fear of heights was responsible. “Steven, what brings you here?” Spinel opened her eyes. “Hey Spinel, how are you doing?” Steven looked at her, she still had the Tiger like characteristics that she added on last regeneration. “You know it’s going…” She looked down at the water, she saw Cat’s eye staring back at her. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna break myself...she wouldn’t have wanted that.” Steven felt uncomfortable but knew he had to maintain focus. “Look Spinel I know you miss Cat’s eye, we all miss Cat’s eye its only been 4 months, but these four months have been hard for everyone.” Spinel seemed to be getting frustrated and closed her eyes. “But I know no one misses her more than you!” Spinel was caught by surprise at this. “You two spent more time together than almost anyone, and while I don’t know how it feels to miss her...I know you must be going through alot. “I’ll admit it the crystal gems haven’t been the best of friends right now...we have been more concerned with how you make us feel than how you feel, and I’m sorry.” Spinel jumped down with tears streaming down her face “Steven...I.” “I don’t know what you need, but I do want to help you in any way I can, so if you will will you come back with me to the temple there is something I want to show you.” Spinel wiped the tears from her face, “O...Ok. You really don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine. ” She followed Steven to the warp pad. Steven warped the back to the temple. The room was empty. “I don’t see anyone, what’s going on here” Spinel turned as Steven faced the temple door. There was new red stone placed in the center of the star. The gemstone glowed and the door opened to a bright yellow room all of the Crystal gems (and Vidalia) were inside and yelled surprise as she walked in. “What is this place?” she look around at the room and began to cry, there was a Statue of Tiger eye cut out in the center of the room holding Cat’s eye’s bubbled shards, and a beautifully painted picture of Cat’s eye was painted and hanging on the back wall. “You all really did all this for….me….” she continued to cry. “Well of course we did!” Calcite grabbed her in a hug “We love you girl! And we want to make sure you are happy!” “We also did it for Neko-sama, she is the only crystal gem we lost since the war, so she deserves a proper refuge.” Steven walked over to Amethyst and Vidalia “The portrait came out great!! And you got a statue too that's amazing!!” “Thanks” Vidalia felt pleased. “But the Statue wasn’t me, that was Amethyst and her blue and green friends.” Spinel ran up and hugged Steven. “Thank you… while I still miss her….this was a something I needed…” “Spinel don’t worry Spinel. Take your time, and if you ever need to talk just let me know!” “Also Spinel-sama! I think this is something you will like!” Cuprite handed her a the box she took from the forge. “I was going to use them to make a spiked yoyo but I had a better idea!” Spinel opened the box and found 5 recurved spikes in the box. She summoned her cestus and placed it on the spikes which caused them to glow and fuse with it, transforming her cestus into Cat Claws. “Thanks...thanks everyone! This really means alot to me….” As she spoke the star closed around her and remained open over Steven. “Things are starting to look up around here.” He smiled before the star closed. Up next: The Battle for Beach City part 1 Trivia * This episode originally was going to involve Spinel singing a parody of Memory from the Broadway musical Cats, but this was cut from the final episode. * This episode gives Spinel a physical room in the temple. * The box that Cuprite took in the Sibling Squabble was opened ** Spinel's Cestus was upgraded into Cat Claws, by Cuprite. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pokemonboy3000